


Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fem!Michael, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Pining, Violence, ash and cal are mentioned, but some, but they're not IN it, cisgirl luke, cisgirl michael, fem!Luke, fem!sos, femsos, not a lot, once again I suck at tagging, the girl versions of them are mentioned at least lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girls like girls like boys do, nothing new</p><p>or,</p><p>a fem!muke au based off the music video for girls like girls by hayley kiyoko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

> so i got the idea for this yesterday when i was watching the girls like girls video by hayley kiyoko, which is like my favorite thing ever. i've been wanting to write a femsos fic for AGES and this was the perfect idea for one, since i love this video so much :) so basically all the credit for the plot goes to hayley kiyoko except for some things i added in and such but the basic outline is all her :) hope you guys like this!!
> 
> p.s.  
> if it isn't obvious, michelle is michael and lucie is luke  
> also, pronunciations:  
> michie=mish-shee/mitchie  
> mich=mish

The sun beat down heavily on Michelle as she stepped outside of her house, climbing onto her bike. In this weather, she would rather be inside with air-conditioning and a movie, but she made an exception for her best friend. Anything was worth it for Lucie.

Michelle coasted down the street and let the wind rush through her hot pink hair, a few of the messy strands flying into her face. Despite the weather, Michelle loved the ride to Lucie's for two reasons. First, because she loved the way riding down that empty street with the wind flowing through her long hair made her feel so  _free_ , like she didn't have a care in the world. And second, because this ride held the promise of seeing Lucie once it was over.

The pink haired girl pulled her bike up in front of Lucie's house, leaning it against the garage door where she always did. She made her way to the front door, knocking lightly and waiting for the other girl to answer. She waited barely a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing her blonde best friend with a grin on her face. Lucie immediately pulled Michelle into a tight hug, her face fitting into the pink haired girl's neck.

"Hey." If they weren't so close, Michelle wouldn't have heard her friend's whispered greeting.

"Hi, Lu."

"Hey, Michelle's here! Long time, no see, babe."

Trenton. The bane of Michelle's existence. Lucie's boyfriend.

"Hi, Trent." The sight of the boy made Michelle's heart drop into her stomach, but she greeted him nonetheless.

The tall boy wrapped an arm around the petite girl, messing up her hair with a laugh before letting her go. Michelle wandered towards the kitchen counter, watching as Trenton lit a cigarette and handed it to Lucie, who was perched daintily up on the counter. The blonde girl took it, placing it between her lips as she inhaled the smoke. Michelle would deny to her grave the shiver she got as her best friend blew smoke from her lips.

"Come sit, Michie." 

Michelle smiled softly, hopping up onto the counter beside the other girl. Lucie took another drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the other girl's face and laughing quietly.  Michelle bit her lip, her stomach twisting in ways that should not be caused by her best friend, but it was nothing new.

The blonde girl offered the cigarette to her friend, and Michelle took it gratefully. She needed something to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

** ♀girls♀ **

The two girls were sat side by side in the field a little ways away from Lucie's house. They were supposed to be watching Trenton and his friends play a game of baseball, as he had requested that Lucie do, but instead they were talking quietly to each other. Michelle kept catching herself staring at Lucie, getting distracted by the way her lips moved when she spoke, or the way strands of her blonde hair would fly into her face when the wind blew just right.

The shorter girl watched Lucie's face light up with a laugh at a joke Michelle had delivered, and she felt that twist in her stomach again. She silently willed it to go away, wishing she didn't feel this way about her best friend.

"Hey, Lucie! What're you doing?"

Lucie's head turned quickly to the makeshift baseball field where Trenton was yelling for her.

"We're talking?" She called back, but it came out as a hesitant question more than an answer.

"Why aren't you watching me? Quit chatting, you came out here to see me play!" 

Michelle bit her lip, wanting to yell at Trenton to fuck off and leave them alone, but kept her comments to herself. Lucie shot Michelle an apologetic look.

"'S okay, Lu. No worries." Michelle reassured her best friend, but as she turned back to watch, the pink haired girl's heart sank. 

** ♀like♀  
**

Michelle was swimming around Lucie in circles, pulling frustrated groans from the other girl, and giggles from herself. The blonde girl would dart out every couple of seconds to try to catch her, but always missed.

"Can't catch me, Lu. Too slow." Michelle mocked, laughing loudly.

"You  _suck_ , Michie! Just slow down!"

Michelle laughed, ducking her head under the water so that she was out of sight again. Lucie let out a breath of frustration, staying in her spot and waiting to see her best friend's head pop up again.

A moment later, she did. But Michelle was  _directly_ in front of her, making Lucie gasp in shock. The older girl laughed at the blonde's expression, then took water in her cheeks, spitting it out playfully at the other girl.

"Mich! That's gross!" Lucie exclaimed, but she was laughing, a huge smile on her face. Michelle giggled, but then let out a shriek as Lucie spit water at her a moment later.

"Oh my  _god_ , Lu!"

"Oops?" 

Michelle swam away, disappearing underneath the water again. When she popped up a minute later, she looked up to see Trenton and Lucie jumping in the pool, his arms around her. Michelle seriously thought she would need to go to the hospital soon to get her heart removed from her stomach.

** ♀girls♀  
**

"Which one?" Michelle questioned, holding up two bottles of nail polish.

Lucie glanced up from where she was blowing on her nails to dry her own manicure. "Um, the pink. Looks nice with your skin."

Michie blushed softly, ducking her head to hide the color in her cheeks. She adjusted the towel wrapped around her wet hair and set the light pink bottle on the floor beside her.

"Alright, I'm dry. C'mere." 

Michelle crawled over closer to Lucie, holding out the bottle for her to take. The blonde girl unscrewed the cap and set the bottle down beside her, taking her best friend's hand with her blue nailed one and laying it on her own thigh.

"This color'll look really nice with your hair, Mich." The blonde commented, painting the first coat onto the other girl's nails.

The pink haired girl smiled softly. "Hope so. Yours looks pretty with your eyes."

Lucie smiled at the compliment, and Michelle pretended she didn't see the blush dusting her cheeks. She probably imagined it anyway.

** ♀like♀  
**

"Okay, we're having a party tonight. Here." Trenton announced.

"Wait, what? Since when?" Lucie questioned confusedly.

"Since I decided an hour ago and texted a bunch of people." 

"Trent, I don't-" 

"Hey, come on." He pulled his girlfriend to his side, wrapping an arm around her. "It'll be fun, Luce, don't be a killjoy."

Michelle held back a nasty comment, wanting to tell him to  _leave Lucie alone_ , but knowing she shouldn't speak up. 

"So, you two go get changed, people will be here soon."

"Why do we have to change?" Michelle finally burst out, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Trenton turned towards her, a sick smirk on his face. "Because it's a  _party_ , Michelle. You need to look...not like this."

Michelle bit down hard on her lip, turned on her heel and walking towards Lucie's bedroom, hearing Lu fall in line behind her quickly.

""M sorry, Mich." Lucie's voice was low and right beside her ear, and Michelle had to suppress a shiver.

"'S fine, whatever. Let's get changed."

The two girls delved into Lucie's closet, pulling out clothes that they wished to wear. Michelle silently wished that she'd brought clothes of her own. Though she loved Lu's wardrobe, she knew they were different sizes and sometimes the blonde's clothes fit her strangely, Lucie being tall and thin and Michelle being shorter and a bit softer around the edges. 

"Here, Michie, this top'll look nice on you. It's a crop on me, so it should fit you perfectly."

Michelle smiled softly and took the clothes from her friend's outstretched hands, turning herself around and going to change by the bureau as Lucie tucked herself back into the opposite corner to change. 

The clothes  _did_ fit her well, the top fitting a bit snugly but not in an unflattering way, and the skirt she'd taken fell an inch or so above her knee. The older girl picked up a black choker necklace she found on the bureau, looking into the mirror to fix it around her neck. As she found the clasp in the back, her eyes caught onto Lucie in the reflection of the glass, her back to her and her fingers unclasping her bra. 

Michelle snapped her head back to her own reflection, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. But she found herself stealing a glance over her shoulder a moment later, her eyes catching on Lucie tying the strings of her top around her neck. The shorter girl's breath caught in her throat as Lu's eyes met hers, and she offered an uneasy smile to the blonde girl. Lucie smiled softly back, their eyes drifting away from each other's shyly.

"I-uh-I need lip gloss. You have a color I can use?"

Lucie nodded, falling back into their usual routine and shaking off the awkwardness. 

"Yeah, I've got a color that'll look great on you, hold on."

The taller girl stepped over to the bureau, reaching a hand past Michelle to fish around in her makeup bag. She produced a tube of dark pink gloss a moment later, stepping toward her best friend and leaning close to her face. Michelle parted her lips slightly, holding her breath as Lu brought the lip gloss wand toward her lips, gliding it across and applying it for her.

Michie's eyes drifted to Lucie's face, watching her focused expression as the other girl did her makeup. She felt the butterflies from before return to her stomach as she saw Lucie's focused eyes trained on her lips, felt her applying the color to her full lips. She wondered how much better it would feel to have Lucie's  _lips_ pressed to her instead of the piece of plastic. 

** ♀boys♀  
**

The pair were sat on a couch in Lucie's living room as the party went on around them. Michelle swirled around the beer in her plastic cup as she and Lucie talked, and tried to ignore the party atmosphere she'd always hated. The pink haired girl never liked being surrounded by people, always felt a little too trapped. She'd rather just hang out with Lucie one on one, or with their friends Callie and Ashley on occasion, but even that was rare.

"Y'alright, Mich?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Michelle laid her head back against the couch, letting it loll over towards Lucie. "'M fine. Just thinking."

Lucie laid her head back too, turning to face her best friend. She reached up a hand and poked the other girl's nose gently, making both of them erupt into giggles.

"You're so weird."

"So are _you_. That's why we work."

Michelle nodded in confirmation, laughing softly. "Guess it is."

"Hey, do you want to-"

"Hey babe." Trenton's voice cut off his girlfriend's speech. "C'mere."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her up off the couch and against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. He sloppily left kisses down his girlfriend's neck, holding her tightly. Michelle forced herself to look away as her heart dropped into her stomach and her face fell.

"Trent, come on, stop. There's a ton of people here." Lucie shoved half-hardheartedly at his arms around her waist.

"Shh, don't be like that, no one cares. You're mine anyway." 

Lucie let her eyes drift back to where Michelle was sitting on the couch, and their eyes met for a moment. But as quickly as their gazes had connected, Michelle turned her head to look away, unable to watch the display in front of her.

"Seriously, Trenton,  _stop_." Lucie shoved his arms off her and stepped back over to the couch, falling down beside her best friend again. She laid her head back, turning it to face her friend. Michelle dipped her head down slightly, their eyes meeting as their faces grew closer. But then the pink haired girl suddenly realized what she was doing, jerking her head away quickly and taking a sip from her cup. She needed to get her head together. Sometimes it was just hard for her to remember that she wasn't allowed to _do_ things like this, when she got caught up in the moment and the deep blue of Lucie's eyes.

** ♀do♀  
**

Michelle stepped out from Lucie's room, and walked down the hall toward the living room. She peered into the rooms she passed on her way, checking to make sure they were empty. It seemed as though the house had emptied of the party-goers, much to her relief. She'd spent the last half hour or so alone in Lucie's room just to escape the party atmosphere.

She crept into the living room, finding it empty aside from a sleeping Trenton on the recliner by the door to the pool. Michelle tip-toed past him, opening the sliding door and slipping out, checking back once more to assure that she hadn't woken the sleeping dragon. Once outside, she dropped down beside Lucie at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the water just as the blonde had.

Without saying a word, Lucie laid her head down on Michelle's shoulder. The older girl reached her hand out, lacing her fingers with with Lucie's and squeezing softly.

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"I just-I-I wish I could get out." Michelle could hear the defeat in her best friend's voice, and it broke her heart. "I don't want to be with him anymore, I don't think I have for a while. He's so  _possessive_ , and  _rude_. I haven't been happy with him in so long, you know? And he's always, like, trying to force me to kiss him and shit in public. Like all he cares about is showing everyone that I _belong_ to him. I hate it."

Michelle took in a deep breath, unsure if what she wanted to say should be said or not. She decided to just go for it; she'd been waiting too long to say it.

"Maybe...maybe you just need to find someone else. Someone who deserves you, who'll treat you right. Someone who really loves you."

Lucie turned her head on Michelle's shoulder, tilting it up to look into the older girl's eyes. She lifted her head off the other girl's shoulder, leaning in close. Michelle's heart stopped in her chest for a moment, her lips parting slightly. She felt a shiver go down her spine as her breath mixed with Lucie's, swallowing audibly in nervousness.

Just as their lips were about to brush, Michelle felt herself behind pulled away harshly by her hair, as she was thrown on the ground, her face scraping against the rough ground. She rolled over onto her back, hearing Trenton's voice screaming nearby as she was slowly pulled out of her daze.

"Are you kidding me? Of all people, her? Don't even try to defend yourself, just keep your mouth shut! You've done enough already."

Lucie's anxious eyes drifted towards her bloodied best friend who was lying on the ground, motionless. 

"Look at me, not at her!" Trenton screamed, leaning close into Lucie's face. "How dare you do this to me? Who do you think you-"

He was cut off by Michelle suddenly jumping on him, tackling him to the ground and straddling his stomach. She pulled back her arm, repeatedly punching him, blood dripping down from the scrapes on her face onto his body beneath her. She tuned out his yells, her mind flashing back to memories of herself and Lucie. Her fists beat harder, bloodying his face with every hit. 

She was brought back to reality suddenly by Lucie's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back to her feet.

"He's not worth it, Michie, stop." Michelle let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes briefly before looking up to meet Lucie's gaze. Both their eyes were swimming with tears as Lu cupped her cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb across the bloodied girl's split lip. "You okay?"

Michelle nodded, laughing softly. Lucie mimicked the sound, brushing a piece of blood-soaked hair behind the shorter girl's ear. 

"You deserve someone better, Lu. Someone like  _me_." 

Lucie cupped the back of Michelle's head, pulling her closer. Finally, Michelle lifted her own hand to cup the back of Lucie's head as well, and the two girls pulled each other in to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. Their lips moved together messily, separating only to breathe and mutter  _I love you_ s to each other.  _  
_

Michelle's face was bloody and sore, and she knew she'd split some of her knuckles on Trenton's teeth, but she had  _never_ been happier.

** ♀nothing new♀  
**

As Michelle coasted down the street on her ride back to her house, she knew she didn't have seeing Lucie to look forward to when she got to her destination. However, she did have seeing Lucie tomorrow to look forward to, and seeing Lucie as her  _girlfriend_ to look forward to.

The thought made a smile spread across her scabbed lips, as the wind blew through her hair. Lucie was  _hers_ , finally, and that made everything worth it. As always, everything was worth it for Lucie.


End file.
